1. Field
This present disclosure relates to a system and a method for adjusting gloss on printed documents.
2. Description of Related Art
In a printing system where multiple marking engines are used to print a job, consistency in image quality produced by the individual marking engines that are used to produce a given document is a central issue. It is important that the level of gloss be essentially the same, even though the pages (often it will be multiple copies of the same page) are printed on different marking engines. And, in systems with only one marking engine, it is important that gloss be uniform over a page.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,221, herein incorporated by reference, discloses measuring in situ color, gloss and registration, but at low resolution and at only one place in the process direction.
Maintenance of gloss is an important part of achieving image quality consistency (IQC). Gloss performance is influenced by the media weights and types that are in the job/jobs being printed. Determining whether the gloss performance has changed after a series of heavier weight documents generally requires the printing of test patterns which negatively affect productivity and be intrusive to the customer.
The inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a print quality control system for verifying the accuracy of a printing process, where the measurement of the print quality is obtained by comparing the gloss.